部落城堡
__NOEDITSECTION__ "部落成員派出的援軍會駐扎在部落城堡。每場部落對戰結束後，在部落對戰中贏得的戰利品會自動存入部落城堡。" ---- ---- *'概要' **要成立或加入部落，它會容納軍隊在受到攻擊時可以出兵，也可以作為受攻時的堡壘。 **Players begin the game with a ruined Clan Castle. While it is in ruins, it is surrounded by obstacles (plants and stones) and cannot be moved. Rebuilding a Clan Castle requires a Builder, but its reconstruction happens instantly. Once it is rebuilt, players are able to create a Clan or join an existing one. The Clan Castle can also be moved once it is rebuilt (you do not need to join a Clan first). **Once players join a Clan, they have the ability to "Request Troops" once every 20 minutes (or faster if the clan has a "Troop Request Wait Time" perk or if they use Request now by using Gems). Also, players can add a message to tell other players what troops they would like. Other Clan members will see the request in the Clan Chat window and can donate a certain maximum number of troops to the Clan Castle (depending on the clan level). Players can use these reinforcements during battle, and they will also defend the base when the player is offline. **Players receive experience points for each troop they donate. The number of experience points earned depends on the housing space of the troops donated; for example, donating 1 Archer earns 1 experience point whereas a Giant will earn 5 experience points and a Dragon 20 experience points. Players can normally donate a maximum of 5 troops per request, though up to 8 can be donated in a higher level Clan with the "Donation Limit" perk. Every housing unit of troops donated counts towards the "Friend in Need" achievement. **As of the 9 April 2014 update, Clan Castles are the repository for bonus War Loot earned in Clan Wars. The higher level the Clan Castle, the more loot the can be stored (see summary table below). Loot stored in the Clan Castle must be collected before it can be spent, and stored War Loot can be looted directly by enemies during battle. To store this bonus loot, miniature storages of all three types were added to the top of the Clan Castle. **As with mines, collectors, and drills, if you collect War Loot from a Clan Castle while any of your storages would be overfilled, the excess resources will be stored in the Clan Castle and not lost. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **The Clan Castle troops are very important up in higher leagues. This is because they can distract and possibly kill attacking troops, reducing the attacking army size and wasting precious seconds. **When enemies come within a 12-tile radius of your Clan Castle, any troops donated by your clanmates will file out to attack. While defending, troops from your Clan Castle are able to jump over walls. This is also true for Heroes. **When the Clan Castle is selected, the activation radius can be seen like the range of a turret. It is the only building (other than turrets and Hero Altars) that has demonstrates this behavior. **If the Clan Castle is destroyed while defending, any troops remaining inside will not be able to deploy until it regenerates completely (although they are perfectly safe and will remain there until the next battle). *** This can happen when only air troops are used to destroy it, and some or all of the troops inside can only target ground troops (and thus will not deploy). **Try to place the Clan Castle somewhere near the center of the village so that the troops within will respond to attacks quickly from any direction. This will also make the clan castle hard to trigger, allowing the reinforcements to maximize damage inflicted on attacking troops. **Keep in mind that once enemy troops that have no favorite target become aware of defending Clan Castle troops, they will target those Clan Castle troops before they target any buildings. This urge will even prompt them to break through a wall if necessary to get to the defending troops. As such, placement of a Clan Castle full of Archers behind an interior wall will force attacking troops to break the wall before attacking surrounding buildings, whether this is desired or not. **This building has a lot of hitpoints (generally second only to the Town Hall), making it a very good building for absorbing damage while your defenses attack. **Although the Clan Castle is a very useful building for defensive purposes, troops which target defenses (Giants, Hog Riders, Balloons and Golems) will not preferentially attack it (they will only do so once all defenses are destroyed, and only then if it is the closest building to them). ***In addition, even though the Clan Castle can now hold War Loot from Clan Wars, Goblins will neither preferentially attack it nor inflict double damage upon it, regardless of whether it currently holds loot or not. **Defensive units that survive an attack, regardless of their health level, will return to the Clan Castle at full health (if deployed offensively, they will need to be replaced regardless of whether they survive or not). **If you get attacked by air units, only the troops that can attack air units (Archers, Wizards, Dragons, Minions, Witches and Lava Hounds in that order) will come and defend. All other troops will stay inside the Clan Castle until ground units are deployed. **Archers are known for being good Clan Castle troops, as they take up only one space, are able to attack behind walls and are capable of attacking air troops. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **It is crucial to try to lure the troops out of the defending Clan Castle when attacking. Players can do this by deploying a single unit within the range of the enemy's Clan Castle. This is to prevent a situation where players are forced to fight these troops within range of the enemy's defenses. It's also useful to know what type of defending troops are in the Clan Castle before deploying the whole army (e.g. you don't want to deploy mass Barbarians when the enemy has Balloons defending his base). If you cannot reach the castle's radius from the outside of the base, then use 1-2 Hog Rider(s), as they can get closer by jumping over walls. **Once the enemy troops are fully lured out (if your luring troop(s) die before all enemy units are deployed, you will need another lure) then take them out with a Lightning Spell or lure them out further and dispatch them with whatever troops you want. **After luring the troops out, a player can choose to surrender the battle (if you decide these troops put you in a disadvantageous position), ignore them (not recommended), kill them with a Lightning Spell or lure them farther away from the defensive buildings before battling them with your own troops. Note that once deployed, Clan Castle troops no longer have a trigger radius and will travel the entire length of the map to attack any enemy units. Use this to your advantage to draw them as far away from the defensive buildings as possible. **An easy way of handling strong troops (level 5 or 6) is to lure them far away from the base. Place one Giant at a far side, wait for the Troops to come close, and then deploy Archers in a circle around them; they should be taken down easily. This technique also works on Heroes, although it is harder and Heroes can't be lured far away from their trigger radius. **When weaker troops come out of a Clan Castle, use a Lightning Spell to get rid of them.The Lightning Spell only damages defending troops, so you may use it while the defenders have engaged your attacking troops without fear of friendly fire. **Another way to deal with a large number of weaker troops is to draw them out and deploy Wizards if a Lightning Spell is not available. The Wizard's high splash damage can one-shot entire groups of Tier 1 troops. **Remember that even if a Clan Castle has no Clan shield, it can still have troops in it. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Clan Castle undergoes significant visual changes when it is initially repaired (level 1), and when it is upgraded to level 2 and level 5. Much of the detail of the top of the Clan Castle is obscured by your Clan Symbol once you create or join a Clan, however. ***When it first appears, it is ruined (it looks like the top has collapsed or the building has been damaged by an explosion). ***When you initially "rebuild" it to level 1, it appears as a square stone structure with sloped sides. It is adorned with a single window, two grey metal doors and a wooden roof. ***At level 2, a battlemented platform is added to the wooden roof of the Clan Castle, resembling that of a level 8 Town Hall. A second window appears as well. ***At level 3, four corners of the Clan Castle receive wooden supports, and shields are added to each corner of the battlemented platform. ***At level 4, the wooden supports are replaced with stone supports. The wooden roof is opened, revealing a ladder leading down inside the castle itself. The exterior of the Clan Castle receives gold embellishment on the doors, between the windows and on the shields. ***At level 5, the Clan Castle receives the same grey-black coloring as the level 9 Town Hall. The walls become vertical and there are stairs down from the roof. There are black shields on the edges of the Castle. ***At level 6, the Clan Castle still has the same grey-black coloring the only differences are that the black shields are replaced with golden ones, and the corner battlements are lower. ---- *'Trivia' **When clanmates donate troops, they march into your Clan Castle from the top corner of the clearing. When you donate troops to your clanmates, they march from your Army Camps to the bottom corner of the clearing and disappear. **Troops leave the castle in the following order: Barbarians, Archers, Goblins, Giants, Wall Breakers, Balloons, Wizards, Healers, Dragons, P.E.K.K.A.s, Minions, Hog Riders, Valkyries, Golems, Witches, Lava Hounds. They also leave from lowest to highest level. **Donated troops walk through walls to get to your Clan Castle, rather than jumping over them. **When the Winter 2012 update came, Supercell had to raise the hitpoints of the Clan Castle because people were destroying it with the Santa's Surprise spell before it could deploy any troops. **Your Clan Badge disappears from your Clan Castle while it is being upgraded, but the upgrade does not stop you from receiving troops. **If a rebuilt Clan Castle is destroyed in a raid, it will exactly resemble the original Clan Castle ruins. However, it does not need to be rebuilt again and will regenerate automatically like all other buildings. **If you request for troops while your Clan Castle is upgrading and the upgrade finishes while your troop request is still pending, your clanmates will still only be able to donate the amount of troops available for your previous level Clan Castle. **If your request for troops is partially filled and then you use your Clan Castle in a raid (or dismiss some or all of the troops inside), your request in clan chat will still show the number of troops that your clanmates had already donated even though it is now empty. For example, if your Clan Castle had 10 of 20 spaces filled when you used it, your request in clan chat will still show 10/20 and not 0/20 until you request again. **The miniature Dark Elixir Storage on top of the Clan Castle will not show up until you have built a regular Dark Elixir Storage (nor will the "War Dark Elixir" amount be shown in the Info screen). **The Clan Castle ruin is repairable at Town Hall level 3 through regular gameplay. It is not available at earlier Town Hall levels, even with Gems, as it is impossible to construct enough Gold Storage to accommodate the needed amount until Town Hall level 3. **As of the 16 September 2014 update, you can now dismiss individual troops from your regular Clan Castle; before this update, you had to use these troops en masse in an attack, possibly losing troops you preferred to keep in the process. Also, as of this update, the troops will come out of all four visible sides of the Clan Castle. **The "Full" bubble will normally show if your Clan Castle is full of troops, but it will not show if you are not in a clan. **There is a glitch that appears when you donate troops to a clanmate and then, before they disappear, move the Army Camp where they were previously stationed. The donated troops will immediately change direction and run towards their old Army Camp, and then disappear upon entering. **While being upgraded, the countdown timer for the next troop request will be hidden by the countdown timer for the upgrade. **As of the 24 February 2015 update, Clan Castle troops will no longer be prevented from deploying on obstacles and decorations. **As of the 30 April 2015 update, Clan Castle troops will no longer distract attacking troops at a longer distance. **The Level 4 Clan Castle is the only level of a Clan Castle in which there is a ladder; or any form of entrance to the top. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. *The above war loot is not subject to the cap on storages. **This war loot capacity is the capacity for a Clan Castle owned by a member of a Clan with no "War Loot Extra Storage" Perk. Any such perks that a clan may have will increase these numbers. en:Clan_Castle